You can change
by Malihed
Summary: This is my first summary, but please read! I m a swedish girl, so sorry if the language is bad. But I think I did a pretty good job ;  Enjoy!


You can change

I packed up the last stuff, everything was in a big mess on the floor. A knock sounded on the door. ''Come in'' My voice sounded hoarse and I cleared my throat a few times. - Wow, this was messy, laughed the man who stood in the doorway.

The man was my dad's best friend and I would stay with him for a while. It was not going that great for me at home, so my parents decided it was best if I moved away for a while. I have created many problems for both me and everyone around. So I live here about 70 mil from my real home.

- Thanks for letting me stay here, I replied and smiled a weak smile.

My dad's best friend looked at me. ''I do everything for Greg and his family. I'll take care of you and try to lead you to the right as if you were my own child. I've promised myself... and Greg that.''

I laughed while I shook my head. ''I never wanted to cause problems, you know. ''I stopped abruptly with a laugh. ''Sometimes it seems some believe that but I ended up wrong. Really wrong, I was falling many times. But I want to change, believe me.''

- I believe you Vanessa, I really do. I also think that you can do it, change I mean, he said, and the smile was all over his face.

I honestly smiled back. ''Thanks, Dan''

- Hungry? Zac is already fixed with Carbonara our recipes ... Laughed Dan and went out of my room.

- Zac? I asked and went down with Dan down the stairs.

- Yes? Zac, my son. You know, said Dan

- Your son, I murmured as we walked into the kitchen.

A brown-haired guy with white t-shirt as a blacksmith at his muscular body was at the stove with his back at us.

- Smells good, as always, Dan said, patting his son on the shoulder before he tasted the meat sauce that stood and simmered on the stove. He smiled at the taste but still threw in a little more salt. I laughed.

- There are tons of salt in the meat sauce, Zac said, nodding at it. ''You have to be Vanessa. '' Zac turned around with a smile, he had blue dreamy eyes. ''Zac, nice to meet you'' He reached out his hand politely and I shook it.

- The same, so ... when will it be foodtime? I asked with a bit unsure voice.

Zac looked curiously at me with those blue eyes, he looked to be slightly older than me. Sharp features and narrow face.

- Yes ... what do you, Zac? Now, maybe? Dan said, and smiled at his attempt to joke.

The food had been delicious and the jeans pressed against my stomach.

- I'll just borrow the toilet ... where it is? I said and stood up.

''I can show you'' Zac stood up also and showed me the toilet.

I closed and locked the door quickly before I crouched down before the toilet, put two fingers in his throat and vomited. I washed two times before I was leaning against the door. A single tear slid down my cheek, I would have stopped this but the food was so good and I ate more than I needed. I did´nt want to become fat.

I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth before I went out.

The first thing that happened was that I collided with Zac. He looked down at me.

Why ...''''Was all he could say. He had heard, he knew, and it was sin all over his face

I woke up the next morning fully dressed out in the hammock in the garden. The sun shone fiercely on me and it glinted in the bottle next to me. At the sight of the bottle I froze but I sighed relieved when I saw that it stood in red ''Cola Light''.

By stamping step, I went into the house and went into the living room. Dan slept sitting with a phone next to the couch.

- Dan, I whispered, and pecked him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly. When his eyes were fully open, he stared angry into my eyes.

- Where have you been? Can you imagine how worried I was? He said loudly and stood up

. I recoiled. ''I was just out of the hammock and fell asleep''

- And why did not you say that you went out? You should say before you go out!

- Why? If you had looked around in your nice little garden you had seen me. I'm not 10 years, Dan! I've never had to say when I was gong out before, I shouted back.

- How did it go? Your home is here until you behave better. There is a reason why you're here, you said that yourself yesterday, continued Dan.

''What´s happening?'' Zac came into the living room in only jogging pants.

''You should not give a shit'' With tears in my eyes I ran past him up to my room.

The next day was almost entirely devoted to clean my new room and time was 5pm before I went down the stairs.

- Do you have something to eat? Zac asked from inside the kitchen.

- Guess, I muttered. ''Tell your father that I´m going out.'' I went to the front door.

- Where are you going then? Asked Zac and followed me.

- You can join if you like, I said and laughed.

Zac shrugged. ''Sure'

- Seriously? I was joking.

''But I´m not, we can take my car.'' Zac wrote a note which he left on a drawer in the hall before he grabbed the car keys and walked to the car with me the following.

- You do not have to be my babysitter, I can take care of myself, I said and looked out the window where the landscape swished past.

Zac laughed quietly. ''New Personal favorite hobby I have. You are incredibly fun to babysite ...'' He laughed again, but slightly higher one before. Laughter was making a warm feeling spreading in my body.

- But I'm serious, I can take care of myself, I said and glanced at him.

- Sure ... sleeping outside in the hammock with a cola bottle and regurgitating what you eat. I see really how you take care of yourself, said Zac. ''Why do you do it even?''

- That you have nothing to do with. I don´t know you, you have no reason to know.

- But my dad might have? Does he know?

- No, and it should remain. You will shut up about it, I said angrily and glared at him.

- Okay, okay. Take it easy. I´m not going to say anything but you should stop. It is a disease, Vanessa. You are beautiful as you are.

My eyes went wet and my eyes were fixed on my hands. ''Thanks'' I cast a tearful gaze on him.

- It's true! But now we'll ignore to have this kind of serious conversation. What would you do for fun? Zac said, pulling his eyes off the road to glance at me.

- Cinema? My suggestion seemed okay because we ended up in a movie theater.

The movie we saw was pretty bad, but Zac was a good company and we were laughing the way out.

- Vanessa Anne Hudgens! What are you doing here?

I turned when I heard the voice and saw my old friend go reeling towards me. I immediately started laughing. It was barely nine and Mandy was already drunk.

Mandy hugged me and I hugged back half-heartedly.

- Oh, what a hottie you have here, Mandy screamed in my ear while she reached over my shoulder after Zac.

- He's just a friend, I laughed and pulled away from me Mandy.

Mandy laughed out loud. ''If I know you right, he is more than just a friend .''

I glanced quickly at Zac who smiled and took a step forward. ''This time it is so. Nice to meet you. Zac.'' He reached out his hand. He sounded really nice but Mandy hiccuping, and ignored the outstretched hand.

'' Mandy'' I laughed at her bizarre voice. ''Say hi from me to all at home. Me and Zac have to hurry ...''

- Oh, okay. Kisses to you, she said and placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

- Have a great friend, Zac laughed when we sat in the car.

I wiped my wet cheek and mumbled inaudibly in response.

Zac stopped laughing with a smile.

- I leave to you at home, he said.

- Where are you going? I asked. ''I'm not going to stay home on a Saturday night. ''

- You can follow if you want, he quoted me.

- Good, I replied.

- Seriously? I was joking, he quoted again laughing.

- Shut up, I shouted and beat him teasingly on her arm.

He smiled. ''We just going over to a few friends, nothing crazy. I smiled back while I nodded.

I put up bear in the empty glass. How many glasses I had been drinking? The music pounded through the house. All the colors came together, blended, became blurred and eventually became black.

I woke up with a real headache, and sighed. Nothing had changed, at least not me.

- Good morning, sleepyhead, said Zac's voice.

I opened the horrified eyes and found Zac´s figure standing in the doorway.

Zac decided to sit in the armchair next to my door. ''I think you got yourself a bit much to drink yesterday.''

I sat up in the sitting position in bed. ''How did I get home?'' I ignore his comment completely. - I carried you here from the car. You floored home with Kellan and then I realized it was time to go home, he said, laughing how tired I looked.

I massaged my temples.

- A Alvedon usually helps against that, Zac said, nodding at me.

I sighed. ''I know, I have experience of this.''

Zac looked worried to me. ''You ought to be a little more positive. Now I will go down and pick a Alvedon and some food. I will personally ensure that you eat food from now on.''

- Is anybody home? Cried Dan.

I ran downstairs in my bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair.

Dan hung up his jacket and walked into the kitchen.

I laughed silently to myself. All this family thought about was food.

- Is Zac at home? Asked Dan and took out the ham from the fridge.

I shook my head. ''We ate before he went. He'd work, I think.

Dan spread the butter on the bread he had in his hand. '' Good. Did you have fun last night?''

- Yesterday? I asked, trying to remember yesterday before all the drinking. ''Sure, the movie was lousy but we could laugh about it.''

Dan laughed. ''Did Zac movie?''I nodded while I sat at the kitchen table.

''Thought so, he really can not do that. Ever since he was little, he always wanted to select the movie, which of course he always had, but every time ...'' Dan went on to talk about Zac when he was little; when he wanted his first skateboard and tried to ride the snowboard to prove that he needed a skateboard, when he learned to swim, when he was crushed that no one liked the turtles in his school and things like that. It made me laugh and as soon as Dan said Zac's name my stomach gracefully moved.

Zac opened my door and threw himself on my bed. ''Are you going to do something today?''

He smiled big and hugged heart pillow which I used as decoration in my bed.

I smiled as big back. Zac looked like a little boy who just got a new bike or something.

- Be with you? I asked and got up from the desk chair. Zac nodded. ''That's right, there is a new skateboard track further down towards town. We´re going to it."

That day I learned to ride the skateboard, met my bestfriend Ashley and Zac kissed me. I decided to change my mind completely; I would not drink at all for an example. It was the best day of my life and the days after have continued on the same terms, yet I sit here in front of the toilet bowl again. I wipe the tears that ran down my cheeks and lean over the toilet seat. ''Stop'' Zac's voice is firm but sad. I look into the mirror and see Zac get behind me.

- Stop it, he said again and got up. ''Stop'' His words were barely audible.

Just as he pronounced the last word, I decided. His words were like a key for me. I would quit.


End file.
